


Memories

by Waywocket



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Brief Abuse, Fighting, It's actually supposed to be a sweet story, Mentions of Blood, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: It's been a year since Tiffany's been back and things are almost normal. Things are slow enough in Kingspool to take a break and cloud gaze with her sister. Looking over an old scar she remembers where it came from and how far she'd go to look after Angel.
Kudos: 4





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is old. I tried to edit it to fit and be easier to read and I really hope you like it. I do really enjoy writing these two getting along.

Warm sunshine poured over the sisters in the hot summer afternoon as they laid out on a worn and threadbare blanket. A year had passed since Tiffany had returned from the war, but she still felt unsettled, lost. Pondering all the changes, one of them interrupted her thoughts, her sister Angel no longer a toddler waddling around their room, but a young girl almost ten years old. The girl had laid her hand over the inside of Tiffany’s forearm, speaking softly.

“That was the wolf, right Tiffy?” Sitting up on her other arm, she looked where her sister’s hand lay, a large rough scar taking up most of the underside of her arm into her wrist. It was a bright contrast to her sun-soaked skin.

“That’s right. It’s from when I stopped a wolf from gobbling you up!” Laughing as she spoke, Tiffany grabbed up her sister, tickling her and making mock biting sounds.

Angel squealed and wiggled in her older sister's grasp, trying to break free. 

It was a long, but happy, moment before Tiffany released her sister. Chuckling quietly with Angel laying on the blanket, trying to catch her breath. They hadn’t always gotten along quite so well when Tiffany came home. At first, she just wanted to be left alone. Angel, however, had other plans. Plans that involved being with her sister for every waking second. It wasn’t long until Tiffany had taken to hiding in the woods, trying to get away. Angel learned that trick quickly and had begun following her into the thick wood, and that’s how it happened.

Tiffany climbed up the drop of a bluff. Pulling herself up and over, laying on the grass and catching her breath. Even though Angel was unable to climb, it did nothing to stop her voice from carrying to her, whining that Tiffany had to protect her from the woods if they were going to play. Rolling onto her side, Tiffany looked down, yelling down to Angel.

“No one’s playing in the woods, go home! You’re more annoying than a hornet's nest! And don’t tell me any more stories about wolves you know they don’t come down this close to the village.” Groaning, Tiffany flopped onto her back and covered her face as her sister wailed about wolves and how she swore it was real. Tiffany had lost count how many times she had jumped down from the bluff knife in hand, only to be tackled by her sister exclaiming victory. Not this time, Tiffany decided. 

Until the pitch in her sister’s voice changed. Bolting upright, her eyes scanned over the woods below her, searching for what caused her sister’s distress. Not far into the distance, there was a wolf, bulky, large, and hungry. He was circling the brush around Angel, eyes never wavering. 

Taking advantage of his distraction, she moved to a drop from the bluff hidden by trees. The sound of her landing got the wolf’s attention. It began to stalk nearer to her and better yet sent Angel screaming to the village where she would be safe. 

Gripping the knife in hand, she cursed that she left her spear at home. A wolf venturing this low was reckless, dangerous. The distance of her spear would have put her more at ease, but she would have to make do with what she had. 

As the wolf circled near she took her chance, lunging at the beast blade aimed at his chest. Her timing was poor as the wolf threw her to the ground, giving the wolf the upper hand. Watching the wolf jump at her, Tiffany’s right arm tried to block her face as her left readied her weapon. 

Searing pain shot through her arm as his fangs dug into her skin. Unthinking, Tiffany tried to pull away, which ripped in deeper, as she slashed at the wolf’s throat. 

Howling in pain it backed away, blood staining its fur. 

Quickly, she dug her arm into the ground behind her, ignoring the sting, and used it to push herself up. She used the momentum to slash at the wolf’s throat again. That time she hit her mark. Tiffany watched as it stumbled and fell as blood poured onto the grass at their feet.

Whipping the blood off her knife, she waited until she was sure he was dead before she put it away. With a shrug of her shoulders, she pulled the wolf onto them. He was heavy and got blood on her shirt, but if she let part of him drag, she could walk slowly back to the village. 

It was after nightfall by the time she made it up the cliff her house rested on. Dropping the wolf by the door, she stood a moment to catch her breath before opening the door. Creaking it open slowly, she peered inside. Speaking softly in case her sister was asleep. “Mamma, poppa? I foun-” Tiffany stumbled back as her father’s heavy hand fell across her face. Looking up to her father, she held a hand over her cheek. 

Before she had a chance to speak, her father’s voice boomed through the house. “How could you leave your sister alone with wolves prowling around? What kind of sister tries to get her sister killed?” 

Glaring at her father, she squared her shoulders, standing just taller than him. She took a deep breath and spoke. “I don’t know what kind of sister would do that!” Stepping away from the door, she dragged the body and dropped it at her father’s feet. “Because I’m the kind of sister that kills wolves when they set eyes on my sister.” 

That was the last thing she remembered before the world went black. A few mornings later, she woke with gauze wrapped around stitches in her arm.

Shaking her head, Tiffany looked back to her sister, who had fallen asleep after her fit of giggles. Pulling her long hair back over her shoulders, Tiffany leaned down and kissed her Angel’s cheek.

“You’re not as bad as a hornet’s nest, most days.” Laying back, both arms under her head, Tiffany looked at the clouds drifting lazily in the sky and closed her eyes.


End file.
